All But The Best Of Friendships Have Secrets
by Fabulous and Feminist
Summary: The story of the feelings that blossom when two new girls start at Bloors. But are they going to have the best of Friendships or will there be too many secrets for friendships to manage? tancredoc and lysanderoc
1. Beach boys

I'm Your Friend

**All But the Best Of Friendships Have Secrets**

**This is the story of the feelings that blossom when two new girls start at Bloors for a holiday initiation. But are they going to be the best of Friendships or will there be too many secrets for friendships to manage? Will have Tancred and Lysander pairings; not slash unfortunately. **

Lysander stared vacantly at the large oak table in front of him while Tancred paced up and down behind him, ranting and raving. It had been amusing when he'd first arrived –early as always- but having endured an hour and a half, only stopped when Tancred had put food in his mouth and being carried on in gobbledegook while he chewed; it was getting a little hard on the ears.

Although, admittedly Tancred hadn't repeated himself once yet. Pretty odd how his imagination only ever came out when he spoke. If only he could harness it and somehow put it into the homework he always ended up copying off Lysander then he could be a top student. Or at least have better English levels. Or just let Lysander have his homework as his own for just one damn week.

The joys of friendship.

Tancred's parents grinned at Lysander and their eyes twinkled. They had retreated to the kitchen as soon as the tirade had started and left Lysander to suffer at Tancred's hands. Well, Tancred's voice and imagination really if they were going to be literal.

It was a little cruel to make him suffer like that but they had had to listen to their son since he'd found out that he had to attend a "Holiday Camp for Gifted and Talented pupils of Bloors" whereas Lysander had only had to endure an hour and a half. It was kind really, preparing him for the future. Well, that was how they'd reassured themselves.

With a quick wink at Lysander, Tancred's father- Tom- acted on another train of thought that had just entered his head and leant over and kissed his wife very deliberately and passionately on the lips. Her eyebrows raised but she didn't say a word. Lysander blushed and looked at his plate –unused to this closeness, the embarrassment due to his father often being away- but Tancred didn't pause from his lecture only glancing over at his parents and raising a fair eyebrow, looking disturbingly like his mother.

"Damn." Tom frowned and muttered softly as he followed his wife into the kitchen. "I was so sure that would work. It always worked when my Dad did it to me."

"Dad. I saw Far-far (**Norwegian for Father's Father, Grandfather)** do that and trust me; that was much more disturbing. I'll never be able to look him in the face again but it has meant that seeing you do that isn't all that creepy. Plus you do that way to much for it to mess me up! Mwahahahahahaha!" Tancred's dry reply was followed by his superb evil laugh. Lysander banged his head on the table. "Now, where was I?"

Tancred's mum's (Audra) eyes- the same plain stormy grey-blue as Tancred's - crinkled in the same way that Tancred's did, well, when he wasn't ranting. Lysander hid his smile as he pretended to yawn as Tancred growled death threats that generally involved the Bloors and a great deal of blood. And some instruments of torture that due to the innocence of some of readers (well some of them might be!) I should probably leave unsaid. However, for the truly bloodthirsty, let me only say that a paperclip and a hard boiled egg had never looked so dangerous.

Audra smiled slightly at Lysander as he started to lay his head on his arms as if about to fall asleep. The poor boy would have to put up with her son until they met them at Bloors. It wasn't that Tancred was really a bad kid, just…passionate. Or bloodthirsty, either one.

Shaking her head with a smile, she lifted herself out of her chair. Why her husband had insisted on chairs that refused to let you stand up she would never know. Softly, she disappeared into her little library.

Really, it wasn't _her_ library; it was all of theirs but she was the one who had contributed the most to it and spent most time in it. It had been her who had designed it and created it. The Tancred shelves, filled with murder mysteries and the occasional Austen (hidden in a murder mystery cover) had been ordered by her and a lot of the books had been found by her. Tom had done his shelves, saving her from herself.

Her shelves were entirely her own too, she had planned them so all of her books would fit, she had made them, she had ordered all her books on there. She even kept cards of all the books she had. With another sad smile, she brushed through her cards, neatly organised into alphabetical order, until she came across the one she wanted. Checking the author's name, she carefully put the card back and turned to face the bookshelves.

A tall woman, another trait she had passed onto her son, she usually had no trouble reaching for books, even in the house that had been deliberately built with high ceilings. But for some reason, that day it was almost as if something was holding her back. Frowning, she grabbed the book but paused before she opened it.

Her instincts had never failed her yet. She would need this book but not yet. Unable to understand herself, she put the book down on one of the small tables next to the comfy armchairs, unsure whether to trust herself or her instincts.

It was her husband who saved her, coming up and putting his arms around her waist as she stared at the book that mocked her. Gently he pulled a strand of scarlet curly hair (something Tancred hadn't received) and pulled her towards the door.

"Tancred and Lysander are leaving now love. The bus has arrived." He murmured, unsure how to approach her.

With a shake of her head, she pulled herself out of memories and smiled at her husband of almost a decade, silently berating herself for her fall into other times. It wasn't like her to act like this.

As Lysander and Tancred ran onto the bus, she waved and contemplated her son. With her sturdy bone structure, eyes, height and lack of patience; he was very much her son. Yet there was no mistaking him for Tom's son either. He had his skin tone, nose, hair and, of course, his temper.

With that, the boys clambered onto the bus and made to sit in their usual place at the very back. Rather pleased that Tancred had given up on his seething, Lysander pushed back his dreadlocks from an aristocratic face and lightly shoved his friend up the steps and into the bus.

With a grand flourish, Tancred gasped and thrust his arm out.

"How dare thee?! And to think I considered thee my truest friend!" He cursed, a wind blowing his cape in a superhero-esque way.

Lysander laughed, used to his friend's mood swings, pleased the rant had finished.

"Me? A friend of thine? How dare thee?" They grinned at each other in unison and burst out laughing.

Tancred and Lysander stopped laughing quickly though when they heard angry voices increasing in volume. It had been Lysander who'd noticed it first- growing up in a house of deafening storms didn't really help Tancred's hearing. They'd been arguing in English softly and Lysander throwing himself to the back of the bus had noticed idly the difference in the voices.

The first was sweet as honey, high and soft with patience in it he'd never really heard in a teenager. It was measured and calm with a sunny lilt to the words. The other, though, was lower and pointed in a way. The words were almost spat out unwillingly as if each word hurt to let go of .There was the same clarity to it as the other voice but it was harsher.

Cutting over a comment for the honey voice, the sharper one cut straight over her –he already thought of them as women, though he wasn't sure why- in a language that he'd never heard before. It was beautiful in an off-limits sort of way. It was…like…fire. Like a fire burning everything he could dream of up and turning the evil to ash and somehow cleaning everything else. He itched to somehow capture it in a painting or a model or something!

Tancred had noticed them by then and pushed his friends towards the voices, sensing that knowing these women would somehow change his life. So, Tancred has possibly read a few too many books, he's still right.

As the bus made a sharp turn, the driver yelled backwards at them.

"SIT DOWN YOU GOD-DAMNED FREAKS!!"

"WE ARE!" The harsher voice yelled straight back.

There was no answer but another sharp turn that nearly catapulted the boys into the window. They quickly threw themselves into the chairs across from the pair and surveyed them – the girls, that is, not the chairs (although the chairs were very nice).

They looked almost identical but, somehow, completely different. It was like seeing your room with different furniture. You could see where one of your things would have gone and you could recognise the walls, the windows, the door and the wallpaper. It was slightly disturbing on humans though.

The taller of the two was the more regal looking of them. She wasn't beautiful by any means but there was something about her that both scared and fascinated the boys. She had dark eyes that neither boy could quite bring himself to look into to work out what colour they were. She wasn't "willowy" or "curvy" but tall and muscular, the sort of look models called "boyish".

She had quite a long nose that had a definite bump where it had obviously been broken a couple of times. It had a sharp end, making her look angry and superior. Lysander squinted slightly, planning a painting in his mind and took in the few last details. Ivory pale skin with a few freckles splattered over her ears. Thin dark lips, long, pale, rough hands and cropped red-brown hair spiked up around her face with a few strands falling across her forehead. Scars scattered hear and there.

All in all she looked scary really. There was a sense of elegance about her but it was shown more in the way she sat and her expressions than her looks. She looked like a passionate, fiery fighter.

Her friend looked very different. She looked a bit like a flower, something that would blow over but was still deeply rooted and bubbly. She had brighter red hair that had been cut into a stylish bob at about chin-length. She had a small, turned up nose and her eyes were a bright emerald green and she was covered in freckles. She was short and pleasantly plump.

You couldn't see any resemblance, when you looked at each of their features but if you glanced at them, you could see that they were obviously related. It was odd to say the least.

Hit with a sudden desire to know more about the girls, sisters he reckoned, Lysander leant forward with a grin.

"Hey. I'm Lysander. I'm in Art at Bloors. You new?"

"Hmm?" was the only answer he received, however.

"Your name." Tancred prompted with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Oops. I'm Miffy. Yeah, we were invited to come to Bloors and they suggested this as an initiation." Lysander nodded, recognising her voice as the quieter one before realising what she had.

"Wow. Poor you, not only do you have to come to Bloors, you have to have an initiation too but I guess we're here a well. Do you think that counts as a late initiation? Anyway, what I want to know is: Who decided to have it over the Christmas holidays?" He smiled at her winningly and she nodded with a frown before poking her sister.

The taller girl extracted an earphone from her ear and tilted her head to hear something Miffy whispered.

She smirked evilly as she said it and glanced over at them before muttering something back. Miffy frowned at her before turning back to the boys.

"My sister." She jerked her head at the other girl, who glanced at them without a sound but didn't replace the earphone back in her ear (the other one was still in her ear though).

The boys remained silent, waiting for more information but she only smiled at them gently and stared out of the window, across her sister. Realising they were being abandoned; the boys exchanged rueful grins and continued to eye Miffy and her sister.


	2. Gin Blossoms

A

**Disclaimer: **Why would Jenny Nimmo call herself the forgettable one?

**Well on with the story:**

A little while later, the bus stopped and Gabriel skipped on. Miffy and Lysander stuck their heads out around the chairs to see who it was at the same time and their heads crashed together.

The girl, Miffy, let out a volley of words fast and furious. Tancred would have grinned at her and made a smart-alec comment but he wasn't completely sure what she'd said. They hadn't been English words but nor had they been in any other language he'd ever heard. Except possibly once, but he couldn't quite place it…

Tancred and the other girl both gave them superior looks and the girl murmured something to her sister, almost smiling at her. Hearing the crash, Gabriel almost ran down to the back of the bus and flopped in the seat in front of the sisters.

"Hey guys!" he chirruped and Tancred and the regal girl sent him cold stares. "Uh, hi. Who are you?"

"What subtlety and digression." The girl gave a small harsh grin. "She is Myfanwy and I am Eluned. We are coming to Bloors. This is our initiation. I do not know nor care who you are. Does that answer any questions you are planning on asking that I will not answer?"

Sensing that Gabriel was too overcome by this to answer, Tancred jumped at the statement.

"What was that for? He hasn't done anything. What's your problem? Jesus, he was trying to be nice."

"Eluned doesn't react well to niceness." Miffy/Myfanwy threw in, a slight smile gracing her features causing them to bloom into a loveliness that made Lysander and Tancred's hearts flip.

"Myfanwy let the guy finish. Let's see what he's got." The smirk Eluned was sporting looked and felt mocking and cruel. Anyone else would have stepped down but Tancred met it with a cold sneer of his own, they memory of Miffy being put aside in favour of this …irritant.

"Oh look Myfanwy. He knows how to play." The girl's –Eluned- voice was mocking and Tancred almost stepped down but couldn't help but rise to her bait. She had him; hook, line and sinker or whatever the phrase is.

Lysander, Gabriel and Myfanwy/Miffy leant away from the pair as they engaged in some sort of staring contest. There was a long silence, until Miffy spoke.

"Ignore Eluned, she just likes to get a rise out of people. She's not that bad when you break through the ice-queen thing. She's …yeah, she's evil but under the layers of rock, there's almost a heart down there. I'd like to know who you are."

"Um. I'm Gabriel, My-Mi-Miva…"He glanced imploringly at her and Lysander was struck with jealousy for a second, before dismissing his feelings.

"Just call me Miffy. Myfanwy's my real name but it's such a mouthful. It's nice to meet you Gabriel." She smiled again, her face crinkling into something that caused Gabe (despite his happy status as unavailable gay) to bush furiously.

"How come he gets a proper greeting and I don't?" Lysander raised an eyebrow at her with a cheeky smile. She blushed endearingly and glanced at her lap.

"Hello Lysander. It's nice to meet you too. Do I really have to put up with your friend-what's his name? - and Eluned battling all holiday?"

"Ah. We really ought to do something about that." He watched his friend blink, growling angrily and Eluned turn her head away with a small, self-satisfied smile. Or maybe he could just leave them to it.

Shaking his hair, Tancred seemed to pull on some sort of mask and threw an idle question at Gabriel.

"Hey Gabe, where's everyone else? I assumed we were going there but we're definitely going to Bloors first." He frowned slightly and Lysander's hand twitched as Miffy turned her eyes on him.

"Everyone?" Her brow furrowed for a second, transforming her face again. "The other endowed, right?"

"Yeah." Gabriel explained calmly. "Us and Them. Me: I can feel emotions and stuff through fabrics; Emma who can fly; Charlie who can hear what's going on in photos; Olivia who can create illusions and Sander and Tanc. But you know their endowments."

"No. We don't." Miffy had paused before answering Gabriel as if she was taking this all in and processing it. It made sense for her to take some time to think about it, there was a sort of wisdom and calm in her that suggested she, while she was bubbly, didn't make rash decisions.

"Oh. I guess I assumed they'd told you." He glanced across at his friends who shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Tancred pointed out, absent-mindedly tugging a lock of straight blonde hair.

"No, I guess I didn't." Lysander watched her face for any sign of emotion. Why hadn't she asked them? It didn't make sense.

"I'll ask then." Eluned's dry voice cut across Lysander's musings. "Do tell us your endowment. Yours is fairly obvious but you hide yours better." There was a slight mockery as she turned her head to look at Lysander, not actually watching his completely though, as her eyes jumped about a lot.

Lysander shrugged, suddenly realising Miffy had distanced herself from everyone again, just as she had earlier before Gabriel had arrived. He took note of this, planning another statue.

"I can contact my ancestors. Oh. And Gabe forgot to mention Billy –he's 9- he can talk to animals and he's a magnet for trouble."

There was a long silence as both the girls withdrew from everyone a little more.

"That must come in useful..." There was another pause as the boys searched for any sign of cold cruelty in her voice. They could hear no sarcasm, no dryness, no shiver to follow her statement. It was almost as if she hadn't finished her sentence. Unnerved, Tancred jumped to fill the silence.

"Yeah it does, it's saved us over and over again! Then there's them: Manfred-hypnotiser; Asa who changes shape at sundown; Zelda, Idith and Inez who are all telekinetic. Humph, Joshua, magnet boy." Under his breath he muttered "Bastard." So Lysander took over as if he hadn't said anything.

"Ummm and there's Dorcas who can bewitch clothing, Hope you don't have to share a dorm with her!" He laughed nervously, with a frown at Tancred who hadn't really recovered from the shock of Joshua and hated the boy with a vengeance. Lysander prayed nothing bad would happen.

Gabriel seemed to understand the need to change the subject and he jumped in with his own frown.

"Hey, you never said. What are your endowments?"

"Does it matter?" Miffy answered but she wasn't smiling and her answer seemed almost weak, as if she expected an opposition. She wasn't disappointed.

"We're elvish." Eluned's voice was scornful this time and the boys lapsed into anther awkward silence, suddenly very cold and slightly afraid of the majestic elf. For that matter what was an elf? Like that thing In Harry Potter?

.


	3. Dixie chicks

Alder: The idea is that the elves are a really new concept and they aren't fairies

**Alder: The idea is that the elves are a really new concept and they aren't fairies. If they were fairies I'd give them wings but I might have contacts with fairies later on. It's a really good idea thanks! I'm kind of insulted by the review thing. I review peoples' stories as soon as I read them and no one was reviewing. It felt rather insulting okay?**

**Disclaimer?? Me? I'm flattered but no. Sigh…**

Story

Finally over the journey there and all together again, the endowed scrambled into the drama canteen. It felt strangely empty with only them there but it was slightly comforting to have something calm in the midst of a holiday that promised to be eventful if nothing else.

The Bloors had ushered them all into the drama canteen almost as soon as they'd arrived and Tancred, Lysander and Gabriel had had time to fill the others in on the elves. Ie: That Miffy seemed okay but distanced herself and there seemed to be something happening between her and her sister, the language and the fact that Eluned was to be avoided at all costs.

The girls had been taken to see Dr Bloor when they'd arrived and the others were waiting for them to return before they began to eat- curiosity not politeness it had to be admitted. Everyone's head rose when Miffy ran in, her eyes sparkling, her hands full of her lunch and her face hot.

Both Lysander and Tancred jumped up as she entered and they were rewarded with a fleeting glance as she dropped into the empty seat next to Olivia and buried her face in her arms, shoulders shaking. Olivia eyed her excitedly, having noticed the boys' actions following her entrance.

A minute or so later Eluned followed her in evidently in no hurry, not particularly bothered that she held everyone up. In fact, Tancred reckoned, she probably enjoyed the hunger she was causing him; although, to be fair, she probably didn't know they had waited.

When she paused in the doorway, she immediately held everyone's attention although none of them could have explained why. Leaning against the doorframe, her long limbs stretched out in plain jeans and a boys check jacket and green sports top, the complete opposite of Miffy's knee length sequined skirt and loose brown top. It was interesting, Olivia considered, wondering how this would all unravel.

There was a moment as her eyes alighted on her sister her face gentling a fraction as she actually grinned, the first proper grin anyone had seen on her and it transformed her from the mad ice queen Tancred had bitched about into an almost pretty girl-child who really was bursting with heart.

Billy, who hadn't met her, wondered if Tancred, Lysander and Gabriel had been teasing him but couldn't quite let go of the feeling that she could probably kill him with her bare hands. Or at least inflict serious damage if she wasn't in the mood for hiding her tracks.

She strolled over to where her sister sat obviously aware everyone was watching her and murmured something to Miffy as she leant over the other girl's back, stealing an apple off her tray. Sliding into the chair to the left of Miffy, her grin dropped and she coldly surveyed them all, her eyes resting on Billy as she crunched the apple with slightly pointed teeth, her gaze both menacing and considering.

There was hush for a minute until Olivia ventured a question to Eluned, wanting a better idea of this girl.

"Um, I'm Olivia. Will your sister be okay?" Everyone leant in to see Eluned's response and there was a moment before she turned to look at the dramatic.

"Hmm? Myfanwy? I guess. Ask her yourself. Hey, Myfanway!"

"Yeah? Sorry, I was just slightly overcome. I'm fine. I just needed to laugh. Dr Bloor." She grinned at the all brightly and Eluned exclaimed something in the language Lysander had heard them speaking in before.

Miffy frowned and didn't reply and Eluned pursed her lips and took her earphones out of her bag and put them in her ears, cutting everyone out, not bothering to explain herself or consider her rudeness, Tancred mused irritably, ignoring the many times he too had done this.

"All endowed report to the King's room to receive your parents." Manfred's voice was completely devoid of emotion but they all saw the small wince as he said the word parents.

Eluned's eyes, snapping to the Head Boy, seemed to suggest that he intrigued her more than anybody else she had met so far as she got up, forcing Tancred to wonder whether she could really hear over her music or if she could lip read. It wasn't a nice thought.

"So...Ready to await the joys of family life?" Olivia asked all the while skipping her feet in a strange dance like movement. It kept tripping her up. It was _very_ annoying and only Lysander and Miffy weren't clenching their fists.

"Twist, double step **then **cross." Eluned's voice was as brusque as ever, she wasn't even looking at Olivia and she didn't remove her earphones causing everyone to stare at her. Miffy rolled her eyes gently.

"Eluned how do you know...that's a rhetorical question, I guess I won't like the answer. Who's coming to Christmas?" Miffy smiled at her sister. However, Tancred was a nosy boy and interrupted.

"Who's coming? Are your parents divorced or something?" There were several winces at Tancred's bluntness. But Eluned answered same as ever. She didn't seem to have taken offence, though with her tone it was hard to tell.

"We don't know our parents, elves raise children in a community but they say that our father must have been endowed for our gifts to be so- pronounced. Loads of people from where we live are coming."

She didn't explain but Miffy did. "We live at the old people's home, it specialises in endowed and elvish families." She looked slightly embarrassed and she didn't meet anyone's eyes. There was a distinct sense that the conversation was closed and they walked in silence.

**Okay people I updated, now review!**


	4. Fleetwood mac

**Fleetwood Mac**

**But thanks to everyone who's added a story or updated. Thanks also the author of Lysander's distraction who's name I can't remember for explaining and e-mailing me. I'm honoured. **

**On with the story:**

**Disclaimer: I own all the Charlie Bone books. All but the first are hardback books and no I'm not selling them. Come on. I don't own anything you recognise. I also don't own the chapter names. I only own a few meagre characters.**

It seemed that Eluned was about to say more but Charlie burst out in front of the group. He'd run ahead, after not having a father for years he made the most of happy families now although Olivia had a more vicious theory.

"Hell's Teeth!" he was completely gobsmacked. "Paton…Aunt…Emma…Ring…" Thankfully Lysander guessed what he was trying to say before Eluned had a chance to interject with some cutting comment.

"Your Uncle proposed? To Emma's aunt? Way to go!" There was loud laughter as Charlie and Emma surveyed each other, they had been friends and now they were relatives. It was a new experience for the pair. On hearing the laughter, Tancred's mum came out of the room labelled 'relatives'.

"There you all are." She smiled. Grinning, cat-like despite the fact she in no way resembled a cat, she appeared before any of them really worked out whether they were meant to go through the door (marked Relatives).

"We're in here." She continued. Tancred kissed his mother on the cheek and strode in before her. Eluned was the last to go in and – unseen by the others – she murmured something to Stella Torsson. Whether it was the way she had said it or what she said, Stella stood there for a minute in shock for a moment before regaining her wits and following the trail of children, her face completing and not completely focused.

Soon any outsider glancing at the scene would have found an unusual turn of events commencing:

Julia and Paton were oblivious to the world. They were reading up herbs and occasionally looking up to smile at each other. They saw nothing but good in the world at that moment and everyone was pleased that they were finally together without a major calamity. It was an adorable sight and various people watched them happily every once in a while.

A rather angelic elderly woman, who'd instantly handed round toffees – "Yer skin ta the bone lads. Boys have appetites." – was talking cooking with Maisie. They were perfectly happy discussing the best recipe for pancakes. They got on very well and knew a great deal about the other. It seemed that Maisie recognised the plump Mrs Dora from somewhere, something Eluned obviously knew, considering the smirk on her face when Charlie looked at his Grandma, confused,

Lysander was teaching Miffy to play chess. There was loud laughter from their corner of the room. It was unlikely all they were talking about was chess. Lysander's younger sister, Alexandra, had watched them longingly until Remus (a sweet, silent man who had won trophies for chess; that Eluned and Miffy knew) offered to play with her. He said that he always carried two sets around with him and soon enough they were leaning over the board in a companionable silence.

Lysander's mother had called her eldest daughter, who had just started college, to check she was alright and to wish her a happy Christmas. She was staying near an aunt of theirs who had offered to host any parties her niece wanted. The aunt was a lonely widow with a large house and had evidently welcomed the opportunity, judging by the noise in the background.

She then invited the shyer Amy to chat with her and Stella. Soon all the women (herself, Stella, Amy, Mrs Silk and Mrs Vertigo) were enjoying stories and tips on endowed children. The latter began to teach them a quick comedy sketch. It was only little but it amused their audience (the rather lonely Billy)

Mrs Chrystal abandoned Joshua for her conversation with the Yewbeam women and Ezekiel. It wasn't something the young boy had found interesting. Manfred and Dr Bloor hadn't been able to take the families and had left early on. Dorcas' brothers followed him silently with a grumpy Asa. He didn't like being a second choice but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be on the others' side. It confused him no end.

Gabriel and Lyell had started discussing music. Eventually they'd been pushed into another room that actually had a piano. The drumming on the table had begun to get on people's nerves. They needed to practice in time for the spring play. They had to choose the music and it wasn't easy.

Mr Silk was amusing his youngest daughters, April and May, (June was out at a friend's house) with his _next _crime novel. He'd told them the basic characters and they were thinking up names. They were easily amused. Then again Tancred and his father's breezes left them in awe. Mr Silk himself ended up talking kids with Judge Sage, Mr Torsson, Mr Vertigo and Dorcas' rather sweet father.

Dorcas had found herself a corner and knitted, worryingly, while chatting to a mucky Joshua. He was tricking various people for her amusement. The magnetised didn't share in her happiness. It was hard holding out on him. Joshua was very strong for someone so young and no one wanted to spend the holidays controlling their will.

The twins had started a pencil box game with random objects in the room. Zelda had begun it but left with Manfred. No one particularly wanted to know what they were doing. Especially now that they were alone. She had come for a job as a maths teacher. Her mother seemed to be a solitary science genius and scribbled on bottles and in notebooks. Then again she might have been doing experiments for the Bloors. It wasn't a nice thought (there are a lot of those in this story).

Emma and Olivia had floated into the piano room and stood there absently. A sharp, icy woman had followed them in. She had come with Eluned and their tongues had the same sharp edge. She announced herself as Maria, Eluned had said something about retiring from dancing and something else. Nevertheless she had forced Lyell and Gabriel to play for her and had taught them a dance she called The Polka. Emma and Olivia were too terrified to doubt her. She was a good teacher though. She left you too scared to do anything but what you told her.

Idith and Inez's aunts (also identical twins) had retired early. It seemed that the happiness and liveliness had gotten to them. They hadn't talked to anyone when they had been there, only show off telekinetic powers. No one, particularly Tancred, had been impressed.

Charlie had wandered into the dance room by mistake and had been roped into dancing with the girls. It seemed that the sharp teacher had a soft spot for the magician. She had begun to teach him more complex and partner dancing. Maria didn't seem to notice his dismay or perhaps she had just been around Eluned too long and didn't care.

So that had left Tancred. Eluned and the man who'd announced himself as her and Miffy's teacher, David, watched him. They didn't seem to be doing anything but that but occasionally on of them would do an imitation of a smile and occasionally one would give the other a sharp look. Unable to help herself, Stella kept glancing at them with an furtive, almost guilty look on her face.

"He can't stop staring at your sister." The elderly man spoke little to anyone but Eluned. She snorted.

"Nor can Lysander but I'll leave him." At her childish teacher's look, the sharp girl almost smiled. "He has less of a temper and she prefers him, so Tancred can watch them sadly." The teacher and pupil both grinned wickedly, plotting silently.

After a pause David spoke.

"Still we should talk to this Tancred lad."

"Why? We'd only risk losing our heads!" Eluned remarked snidely.

He grinned.

"That's what people say about you, ducky dear." He waggled his fingers at his student and sauntered over to the weather vein. Eluned scowled at his back.

"But I like my own company." Still she followed her teacher, slowly though.

Behind her, the men glanced at each other. Tancred's father chuckled softly.

"She'd keep him in line. God knows he needs it!" he mused. The other men raised their eyebrows but nevertheless crept closer. If their wives found out they were eavesdropping there'd be trouble.

**There. That's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can but I expect some reviews. Kay? I'd like welcoming reviews when I get back to England. Understand?**

**Spoilers for the next chapter: A bit more Miffy/Lysander, a little teasing from Eluned and a great title!**

Return to Top


	5. Sqeeze

Squeeze

**Disclaimer: Yes I'm Jenny Nimmo. Course. **

**Hell even I didn't believe that and I'm the most gullible fool this side of Russia.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHAPTER TITLES! Though I am listening to Sqeeze! YAY!**

**Hmm. **

**Fine, here's the story:**

Tancred was deep in conversation with David by the time Eluned reached them. She'd taken her time. A lot of her time. Both men immediately fell silent as she reached them, though it was possible that Tancred might have frozen with terror. Concerning Eluned, that was very possible, particularly now that he'd spoken with David who had a nasty habit of telling tales.

"What took you so long?" David whined. Tancred wisely kept his mouth shut; there were a few people who could act like that to her. He wasn't one of them, although if I ever finish uploading this story that might change.

"I was treasuring the last few moments with my head." She told them airily before glancing suspiciously at Tancred, who tried not to squirm. "You were talking about me." She added.

"Yes. Now sod off and annoy your sister." Her teacher's tone was light but he squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "Trust me." He added gently and his pupil shrugged.

But before leaving she fixed Tancred's gaze in place with her own. She seemed to travel to the pits of his soul. It was terrifying. He had a feeling she could see deep into him. It was a(nother) scary thought. He stared back at her, trying not to shake. In her eyes was a maturity and wisdom that rivalled David's but there was laughter that brightened her up. Hidden to strangers, was the kindness she showed to Miffy, David, Remus, Mrs Dora and Maria. Plus, of course, the bite she tossed at him time and time again.

She grinned and broke the connection. The strange girl nodded to her teacher.

"I'm off to embarrass Miffy. Poor girl." She cackled evilly and moved over to her sister. David watched the solemn young man's eyes follow her with a look of extreme concentration on his face. It was evident that he planned to work her out or die trying. Or just to peel away those layers until he reached the warm heart underneath.

"So you do see what I mean. She's not that bad really." He clapped the weather vein on the back and they continued to talk, Tancred suddenly showing the maturity he hid behind his weather-ness.

Meanwhile, Lysander and Miffy's game had changed. They were playing Pass the Old Lady (Hearts, Queen of Spades, Old Queen, etc) with Alex and Remus. Eluned grinned at the scene cruelly and across the room, David and Tancred tried not to laugh. Poor Miffy didn't know what was coming to her.

"Stop drooling. Just tell him you love him, get married, and have 8 kids. You know the drill. Oh and play this." Eluned whispered into her sister's ear and pointed. Miffy choked back a yell and dropped her cards in shock. When she looked round for her sister, she'd left over to another conversation.

Lysander raised an eyebrow at the scarlet Miffy. The blushing girl ducked her head.

"Sorry, Eluned gets a bit… well she surprised me." She calmed down and took a great interest in the cards she'd picked up. Lysander grinned and bit back a laugh. He had a feeling this Christmas would be interesting.

"Don't worry about it. Alex and Tancred do that to me." He stuck his tongue out at his sister who shrugged.

"We didn't see your hand. Whose turn is it?" Remus added quietly with a smile. Girls could be so cruel. Eluned had said that knowing Lysander could hear. Poor Miffy, he thought, having been on the receiving end of Eluned's plans multiple times.

"Still, I'll get her for that." Miffy grinned, as evilly as Eluned had, as she watched Tancred laugh at/with her sister, causing Eluned to almost smile as she regarded him.

Lysander glanced at his cards weakly. He knew that he'd be roped into this (although, technically he as wrong, as Miffy soon lost interest in revenge).

"My turn."


	6. the byrds

**The Byrds **

**Okay sorry if anyone reviewed. I haven't had time to check and I don't know about Personal things. No e-mail. Anyways this chapter is just Tancred thinking back on his life. **

**NO CHARACTER DEATH OR STUFF LIKE THAT.**

**This chappy is dedicated to The Bunnies Will Kill Us All 'cos she (?) has a psycho cat and has reviewed twice! And she writes great stories even if she is a bit obsessed with beyblade. **

**Disclaimer: No I'm not Jenny Nimmo, on with the interview. What do you mean you only want to talk to her? Pah. I do not own the Byrds, much as I wish I did. In fact I think half of them are dead.**

**On with my favourite chapter:**

Tancred stood in silence, letting the rain slide down his body. He'd catch a cold and his mother would sigh. She always did. Just like it always rained on his birthday. Though to be truthful, he'd celebrated the week before.

_Flashback_

He was six and it was his birthday. A dismal affair for he didn't have any friends and his father was away. He dutifully opened his presents with his mother.

Scarf, hat and gloves from his mother's parents. Scary people that forgot nothing.

Books from his father's parents. His favourite people in the world.

Tapes from his father. These he pushed to the side. If he couldn't be there then he wouldn't pay any attention.

Plus he'd got various clothes from his mother. Very exciting. Even at 6 he'd mastered sarcasm.

It had been raining like it always did. He slipped outside. The rain felt wonderful – just as it did now- on his skin. That day there was a red and gold tree in his garden. It had thick branches and he pulled himself to the top. Sitting there, he sung happily. The young boy didn't talk much and enjoyed his own company.

Inside the doorbell rang. A rather flustered Stella ran to get it. She doubted Tancred would.

"Tom!" the young wife flung her arms around her Scandinavian husband. "You're back already? What was Canada like? Why are you here? And who's this?" Poor Stella had seen the cold and dripping family behind him. Tom kissed his wife before pulling her into the house and answering her questions.

"Yup, I'm back. Canada was amazing. We'll take Tanc there one day. I'm back for Tancred's birthday. What sort of a father would I be if I missed my only son's sixth birthday? This is James, Jessimiah (AN. I don't know if that's right but I've only got the 5th books with me and it doesn't say. I think its right.) and their son, Lysander. He's Tanc's age. Speaking of Tanc, Where is he?"

Stella paused from handing around cupcakes to answer her husband.

He's outside." She smiled vaguely before hearing herself. "Ohmygod! He's still outside. He's been in the rain for almost half an hour!" She rushed to get her son, leaving Tom to play host.

Meanwhile, Tancred had found a present for him. It was wrapped in vines and had a label that read: Tancred Torsson – future weather monger. The little boy recognised Tancred and ripped the vines off. Inside was a braided bracelet on which a strange charm/symbol hung. The symbol seemed to glow. Seeing his mother, he stuffed it in his pocket.

"Lo." He didn't seem to notice his mother's worry.

"Tancred, come inside. You're drenched. Guess who's come to see you?" As soon as he was inside he was bundled into blankets and pushed before a roaring fire. He looked around at the guests and his father.

"Lo."

_End Flashback_

That had been when he and Lysander had become friends. They became like brothers. Lysander was the only person he told about the bracelet.

_Next Flashback_

It was his 10th and it wasn't going well.

"I'm really sorry Tanc. Lysander whispered. "I don't want to go."

"I know." Tancred clapped his friend on the back and sighed. "You'd better get back."

The boy reckoned this was the worst birthday ever. So far his mysterious well-wisher hadn't come; Sander was going to a weekly boarding school and his father was away until late that night. He shook his head and went outside to the welcoming thunderstorm.

He laughed as he tripped out of the door, over another vine wrapped gift. He hadn't been forgotten. Loud chuckles accompanied the thunder. As he pulled off the vines again, he found a strange snow globe. He shook it calmly.

Inside was the tree he recognised from his 6th birthday and three cats. His laughter increased when rain fell rather than glitter in the globe.

A meow came from his feet. When he looked down, he saw the cats from the globe. Tentatively, he stroked them. Purring, they draped themselves across his feet.

_End Flashback_

Sometimes he saw things in that globe. He saw Charlie before he'd come to Bloors and he'd seen the vervain in it. It was strange.

_Flashback_

It was his 11th birthday this time. Tancred was positively bursting with happiness. His grandparents were coming all the way from Tromsø, beyond the arctic circle in Norway, just to see him. Plus his father had passed the rank of chairman to Lysander's father so he wouldn't be going away so much. And his present had arrived again.

This year it was a strange milky ball, like a mini crystal ball. The strange part this time was that it could be squeezed. When it was it emitted some sort of folksy song. Anyway he'd show the rapidly appearing Lysander.

"Happy Birthday!" his friend panted as he reached Weather House. "It always rains on your birthday!"

Tancred chuckled. "I like it. It's December and this is Britain. I'd be ashamed if it didn't rain!" Lysander shrugged.

"Whatever. I think it's something to do with you." He commented knowing his friend's reply. He was right.

"And I think you've spent too much time in that school. Only Dad and grand-dad have that sort of power. They don't particularly like rain either mainly wind."

The boys turned to go inside as Tancred told his friend about the ball. Later he showed it to his Sámi grandfather who whistled softly. He was the sort of man who took everything in his stride, knew everyone's secrets and would take them to the grave. Best of all, in Tancred's opinion, he didn't ask questions.

"That's elvish music. Elves can bring out the best – and worst – in people." Lysander nodded. He had a great respect for the old man.

"My aunt has an elvish hairclip that keeps her hair tidy."

"Hmmm. Still it's important. Elves are strange. I wish I could say you're lucky but I think Good Luck works better." He told his grandson dryly as Tancred put the ball carefully in his pocket.

"Can I see that bracelet?" Tancred jumped – generally people didn't notice it – but obligingly held his wrist out. The old man conjured a wind that swirled around the glowing symbol. It began to rain inside. Tancred grinned but his grandfather screwed up his nose.

"Trust you. Well, you're endowed. Funny that it's rain. Must come from your mother." He mused. "Well get rid of it!"

_End Flashbacks_

"Oy! Tancred!" Tanc's head flew up and his body quickly followed.

"Far-Far!" (AN Far-far is father's father and Far-Mor is Father's mother. I have Norwegian cousins who live in Tromsø.) he laughed happily and stooped to hug the older weather monger.

"You've grown. I was taller than you. It's raining again." This just made the young man laugh harder.

"Where's Far-Mor?" Tancred grinned.

"With some girl. Happy Birthday. Got any presents?" his grandfather replied.

"Not like that he hasn't." Tancred jumped at Eluned's dry tone. She stood in the rain, towering over his grandmother.

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Elvish music ring a bell? I'm just the messenger girl. Happy Birthday laddy." She handed over another vine wrapped present and added. "And it'll always rain on his birthday. I'd better go in. Mifs is gonna kill me for coming out." She sighed and stuck her hands in her pockets. Tancred noticed she only wore a t-shirt and jeans. He tried not to notice how closely they clung to her figure.

"Enjoy it Romeo! And leave Mifs in peace!" she called over her shoulder.

Tancred watched her leave before opening his present. It was a comb that seemed to sparkle. He ran it through his spikes. The electricity that had crawled through his hair seconds before sunk into the brush before forming a lightning bolt he could handle.

"Intresting. Now, lets go in! I can't feel my arse." Tancred laughed and the family strode into the castle.

**Done. Sorry it's so long. REVIEW!**


	7. Eurythmics

Forgotten what the title is so forget that! Ha! Okay I'll check. In fact is should probably check what this chapter's about. I've written this story and the sequel in a little (ok thick) notebook. I just need to update every so often.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zilch, Zippo, nada, nil. You get the idea, right? 'Cos if you don't then you must be pretty thick. LIKE MY NOTEBOOKK!!! He he. My computer hated those sentences. It really did. H yeah. I do not own the Eurythmics. In fact, (I love those words) I'm not even sure if I like their music. Oh and I don't own the sentence in italics.**

**The Blueberries are special: Yay! for originality. I'm glad you like. See I do update. Sometimes. Oh and I don't own the sentence in italics.**

**MIRROR EGAMI: I know, unfortunately (in my mum's eyes) I think my Dad and I may have done that to my brother. I'm not too sure about the ages. I can't remember my brother when he was small. PLEASE UPDATE!!!! Oh and I don't own the sentence in italics.**

**MONKIY: I'm glad you like it. I'm updating. Don't get too happy, it won't happen often. Oh and I don't own the sentence in italics.**

**I think I sort of got bored with this piece. I think I prefer the old fashioned pen and paper way. And I've done that. MY computer's pissed at me because I can't spell with a keyboard. I skip letters and I rarely use sentences that don't stop and start again. It really hates me for that. Mr Paperclip is staring at me! Stop staring, it's rude! See?**

**Okay Loooooooong an. **

Somehow Tancred (**An. Computer I've taught you that name already!)** and Henrik Torsson arrived at the relatives room before Eluned. She arrived just after Miffy had offered to commit homicide for the sixth time. She was soaked to the skin and Miffy screamed at her. Who would have guessed that Miffy could yell so loud?

"ELUNED RICHINDER (**AN. My wonderful friend's middle name.) **EVANS!" She stormed. Pun officially intended. "What precisely have you been doing? Don't even answer! I don't want to know and there are young children in the room!"

A faint hey followed this remark but one couldn't be quite sure whether it came from Eluned or Alex. Probably Alex. Eluned knew better than to mess with her younger sister.

"Why aren't you wearing anything warm?? I swear we drummed this out of you!" Eluned was towed to the fire and there were a few muffled chuckles. Eluned towered over her sister. Scowling, the older girl sighed irritably.

"Well, MYFANWY SARAH **(AN. Same friend, first name. I love you Sarah.)** EVANS!" she mimicked well and Olivia sat straighter. Another dramatic. "A) It's raining outside! Feel free to take a look. B) I forgot.

C) Don't remind me about that name and I won't remind you about yours. D) I like rain. E) What are we talking about again? F) Oh yeah, I remember. G) LET ME STAND UP!!!"

This last statement was screamed as Miffy pushed her sown again as she, rather unsuccessfully, trued to stand up. Miffy rolled her eyes and tom (Tancred's dear father) chuckled loudly. I'm sorry to say he was rewarded with a very dark glance fro Eluned. Everyone but he saw the plain meaning: Don't even think about interfering. You have no idea what we are really talking about because you are the father of an idiot. Eluned didn't really go in for understatements in dark looks.

"It saddens me to say it but your sister is right. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold." An unfamiliar male voice (**AN. I swear I've done this bit.) **called across the room.** (An. I have done this just in the wrong place.)**

"It's true. You wouldn't want to be ill over Christmas." Manfred's voice was as mocking as ever. "These are our other new students who were unfortunately delayed. Zafia Loveday and Stella Makeshift. Work out who's who."

Zafia was the first voice. _And as readers like to know what_ the characters look like I shall proceed to describe, though it goes against my moral principles, to describe said annoying little boy. He was tall wit a very skinny frame. Bloody athletes. Dark brown hair that was slightly too long fell into caramel eyes. Enough to make any girls heart race.

Jane seemed to be the stereotypical blonde bimbo. (**AN. Meaning no offence to blondes, I'm blonde and top of my class. No modesty here**.) She had an extremely curvy body. I'm sure no one needs ay more information on that aspect of my oc. She had straight blond hair that was rather overdone in a strange thing. A heart shaped face and a scarily fake tan. Adding perfect features, immediately the girl's in the room hated her.

Eluned's scowl deepened as she strode over to slap Zafia in the face before she left angrily.

"I strongly advise you do not talk to either of us." Miffy's voice was unusually tight and she followed her sister to the dining table.

The people in the rest of the room exchanged looks. The girls obviously knew the newcomers and there was a definite stopper between them. Eluned had shown pure hatred rather than her usual sharp temper. And they'd both been shaking with help back anger. Eluned angrier than that was a slightly scary thought.

Maria stopped everyone's musings by following the twins; her nose in the air as if she was saying an enemy of theirs was an enemy of her. David muttered something that I'm not sure if I should repeat and trailed after the dancer. Soon everyone had left the room but Remus and the new kids.

"Doesn't bear well; making an enemy of them two. 'Specially not Missy Lena."

So. What do you think? Remember kiddies, I do not own the sentence in Italics. Good reviewers. Anyway I just realised how ong ago I updated so I hope you 're all happy.

**MIRROR EGAMI! UPDATE!!!**


End file.
